Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) is a high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard that is used to communicate between a host processing system and an expansion device. These expansion devices may comprise networking devices, storage devices, graphics processing devices, among other possible devices. To provide the communications, packets are transferred to and from the host processing system to provide the desired functionality. For example, when data is requested from a PCIe storage device, one or more packets are transferred to the host computing system over the PCIe lanes to the host processing system.
In some implementations, computing environments may employ a plurality of host computing systems to provide desired operations. In particular, the host computing systems may be used to form a cluster for data storage, data analysis, or other similar operations. Traditionally, these host computing systems may communicate via a physical network interfaces, such as Ethernet interfaces, to communicate with one another. However, these traditional network interfaces may not provide the required bandwidth and throughput desired by the processing systems on the hosts. Further, unnecessary overhead may be required in generating each packet for communication between the hosts.